Dulce locura
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Ellos escaparon de un "hospital psiquiatrico" pero eso no significaba que estaban locos, solo que sus poderes eran inreales para las personas comunes. x favor entren y comenten


**DULCE LOCURA**

-¿Estas lista?-.

-S-Si-.

-¿Tienes la ropa?-.

-Aquí es-esta -.

-Vamos-.

Dos personas empezaron a correr, el seco patio se abría ante ellos mientras en frente una gran puerta aun distante, grandes destellos de luz paseaban por el patio en busca de algo sospechoso, la luna llena estada en su máximo punto de altura, de repente se escucho una fuerte sirena después de que uno de esos focos los reflejara, balas empezaron a caer al suelo seca de sus pies pero ninguna les deba o rozaba, ambos, agarrados de manos, corrían lo más rápido posible, la puerta se hacia más grande a cada paso que daban, pero sabían que no podrían salir por ella, era imposible, esas personas armadas no lo dejarían pasar, ni siquiera por que estaban medio adormilados, desviaron un poco su paso hacia una parte de la gran pared que estaba cubierta con un cartón, al momento de llegar el chico lo quito desesperada mente y le dio paso a su acompañante para que saliera, varios disparos más se oyeron pero estos daban a la pared.

Siguieron corriendo hasta perder de vista ese nefasto lugar que tanto los hizo sufrir, llegaron hasta las orillas de un rio, el agua estaba en proceso de congelación ya que estaban a inicio de invierno, una ves ahí empezaron a quitarse las batas blancas que llevaban desde que estaban en ese lugar, sacaron ropa de un pequeño bulto que la chica llevaba desde hace ya mucho rato.

-Ha-hace frí-frío –dijo la chica mientras se ponía unos guantes para ya estar cambiada por completo, se abrazo a si misma en busca de algo más de calor mientras observaba como el chico tomaba una piedra de mediano tamaño y la arrojaba a la parte frágil del agua congelada del río haciendo que esta se rompiera, luego tomo las batas blancas que tenían puestas hace poco y las tiro haciendo que la débil corriente las arrastrase con ella.

-No te preocupes, tengo un amigo en Kioto que nos dará refugio por un tiempo –se acerco a ella y tomo su rostros entre sus manos –estaremos bien, dentro de poco podremos comenzar una vida juntos, te lo prometo, Hinata –y sin decir más la beso.

-Si, Sasuke –respondió sin tartamudear, confiaba en él ciega mente, ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, así se quedaron por un buen rato, hasta que decidieron seguir con su camino agarrados de manos.

Llegaron a la ciudad de Kioto unas cuantas horas después, a pesar de que ya casi era media noche, las calles estaban repletas de personas que caminaban de un lado a otro haciendo sus compras navideñas, las luces de neón y los carteles de descuento estaban por todas partes llamando la atención, Hinata se sentía insegura de andar por esas calles con todas esas personas que los rodeaban, pero las tiendas con ropas en las vitrinas la distraían de pensar en cosas negativas, bufandas, abrigos, guantes, pantalones, chaquetas, todo era hermoso, estar tanto tiempo aislada del mundo en contra de su voluntad, se avía perdido de muchas cosas que tuvo que haber disfrutado y de otras que haber llorado, pero todo eso tuvo un lado bueno, s no hubiera estado en ese lugar, en ese momento no estaría con ese hombre con quien tenia sus dedos entrelazados, el fue su motivación para resistir los maltratos que recibió en el lugar del que, horas antes, avían escapado.

Sintió como una de sus manos era jalada, llevo su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo pero no vio a nadie así que pensó que solo era cosas de su imaginación así que llevo su mirada al frente de nuevo, pero sintió como le jalaban la mano nuevamente, su rostro volteo de nueva cuenta a su izquierda pero no vio a nadie, en un acto casi normal llevo su mirada hacia abajo notando como un pequeño cuerpo estaba caminando a su lado agarrándola de la mano y mirándola.

-Quiero ir al parque Tomoeda –dijo la voz infantil, de niña, esta tenia el pelo de un color negro agarrado en dos coletas altas, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad entre purpura y azul, apuntando a su altura podía calcularle unos 6 años de edad –por favor –pidió la niña apretando un poco más su mano.

-Sa-Sasuke- llamo en un susurro llevando su mirada hacia el.

-Hmp –dijo en forma de respuesta para que supiera que la escuchaba.

-A-ahí u-una niña a-a mi lado di-dice que quiere ir al pa-parque Tomoeda –le dijo, el pelinegro llevo su mirada hacia el lado izquierdo pero no vio a nadie.

-Vamos –suspiro, ella le sonrió para luego bajar la mirada a su lado izquierdo sonriéndole a nadie.

Le gustaba verla así y no triste como lo hacia en el "hospital siquiátrico" o mejor dicho manicomio, las constantes torturas que le aplicaban en ese lugar la hicieron encerarse internamente a toda persona que tratara acercarse a ella o tratara de hacerle algún tipo de daño, igual como el lo avía echo hace algunos años, ella avía estado sola en esa oscuridad que poco a poco la rodeaba por causa de la inseguridad hasta estar perdida completamente en ella, pero el, él logro acercarse, comparando las tinieblas en las que ambos vivían, tan diferentes pero tan parecidas al mismo tiempo, tan carentes de felicidad o amor, con el sufrimiento en sus rostros y el dolor de camino, ambos encontraron un refugio en el otro, se complementaban, lo que uno no tenia al otro le sobraba, poco a poco un sentimiento fue creciendo en sus corazones haciéndolos latir nuevamente, luego se dieron cuenta de que se necesitaban el uno al otro, así que prometieron no separarse jamás, estarían juntos para siempre, incluso, después de la muerte.

Sin saber como, llegaron al parque, al parecer el se avía perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, ahora, frente a ellos avía una pequeña casita, con una foto en la parte superior de una niña de dos coletas que sonreía ampliamente, era una tumba en forma de templo, a un lado de esta avía una escritura que decía lo siguiente "Aquí descansan los restos de Kiashi Tayuya, muerta por una bala perdida, te recordaremos cariño"

Sasuke volteó hacia Hinata para darse cuenta que cristalinas lagrimas recorrían amargamente sus mejillas, en un acto de reflejo la abrazo y ella escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro para luego llorar con más intensidad.

-E-esa era la-la niña Sasuke –le dijo entre sollozos –yo-yo no sabia que estaba mu-muerta –las lagrimas no paraban y el pelinegro no estaba seguro de que tenia que hacer.

-A veces hay cosas que son inevitables, Hinata –le dijo en un susurro para tratar de calmarla.

-Yo no quería ser vi-vidente Sasuke, ya pase por esto no-no quiero sen-sentir eso de nuevo-.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de ser una vidente, Hinata –le aclaro agarrándola de los hombros, ella lo miro a los ojos esperando que continuara –ni tú ni yo tenemos la culpa de lo que hacemos o vemos, son cosas de familia, tu sabes como es esto, lo importante es que somos quienes somos y nadie puede cambiarlo –termino en un susurro para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-Nu-nunca te apartes de mi lado Sasuke –le pidió ya un poco más tranquila mientras lo abrazaba.

-No lo hare –le confirmo –vamos, ya estamos cerca –le dijo, ella afirmo con la cabeza y empezó a caminar junto a el.

Después de caminar media hora más llegaron a una casa dentro de los suburbios, esta era realmente hermosa, estaba pintada de un color amarillo maíz, la puerta era de madera y las ventanas de cristal, por fuera se le podía ver dos niveles y una terraza muy espaciosa, el jardín estaba bien cuidado, con arbustos de rosas rojas, en fin, todo era hermoso, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, ya frente a la puerta se encontraba Sasuke hablando con un hombre de rubios cabellos el cual parecía estar feliz de verlo, tras el, una mujer de un curioso pelo de color rosa y ojos de tonalidad jade, esta veía al pelinegro un poco sorprendida, sin previo aviso llevaron su mirada hacia la Hyuga, la cual aun se encontraba a las entradas al jardín admirando cada detalle de todo lo que estaba frente a ella, al ver que la mirada de los tres estaba sobre ella, se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mirada hacia un lado en un acto de timidez.

-Ella es mi novia Hinata Hyuga –la presento al momento en que ella, tímidamente, se acerco a ellos.

-Es un placer conocerte Hinata, soy Naruto Uzumaki y ella es mi esposa Sakura Uzumaki –saludo el rubio con una gran sonrisa –es un alivio saber que el idiota tiene novia, ya creía que era rarito –bromeo el rubio recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de Sasuke mientras Hinata sonreía.

-Ho-hola, es un placer–saludo tímida pero amablemente la peli azul.

-¿Qué dices tarado? –pregunto el azabache tratando de mantener la calma y no golpearlo en ese mismo instante.

-Podría decirte que no, pero… -hizo una pausa –son bienvenidos en mi hogar –finalizo el rubio con una gran sonrisa dándole paso para que entraran lo cual hicieron, Sasuke sonrío de medio lado, Hinata solo lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¿Nos disculpan un momento? –dijo Sakura llevándose al ojiazul sin esperar una respuesta de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –pregunto el rubio ingenuamente.

-¿Qué pasa? Naruto, acabas de darle paso a nuestra casa a dos locos –dijo Sakura con el seño fruncido –Por Dios, Naruto, se escaparon de un manicomio, puede que esa chica sea peligrosa –reclamo la ex Haruno tratando de bajar la voz para que no la escucharan.

-No puedes juzgarla Sakura, además, Sasuke es nuestro amigo, no podemos dejarlo a el y a su novia en la calle –.

-Naruto, se supone que somos un matrimonio, no puedes tomar las decisiones solo –reclamo la peli rosa.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué piensas? –suspiro el rubio dándole lugar a opinar.

-No quiero que se quede –dijo al fin cruzándose de brazos y refiriéndose a la peli azul.

-Si se quedara Sakura, y no me importa lo que digas lo ara –dijo el rubio seriamente, la Uzumaki se preparaba para reclamarle nuevamente pero el la interrumpió –he dicho –finalizo, de pronto la risa de una niña se escucho desde la sala y Sakura salió corriendo hacia abajo, para ver como la Hyuga jugueteaba con la pequeña bebé que se encontraba acostada dentro del moisés.

-Vamos pequeña Kushina, ya es hora de dormir –la peli rosa tomo a la pequeña bebé en brazos y empezó a revisarla en busca de algo inusual lo cual el Uchiha noto y frunció el seño.

-Kushina, igual que tu madre –menciono el pelinegro al oír mencionar el nombre de la fallecida madre del rubio, Sakura subía las escaleras mientras se quedaba viendo de manera desconfiada a la ojiluna.

-Disculpen su comportamiento, tubo una mala experiencia hace poco –excuso el Uzumaki.

-N-No te pre-preocu-preocupes –.

-Hmp –fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro –no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, solo hasta que consiga un trabajo –explico cortante el azabache con los ojos puesto sobre su amigo-rival.

-Pero, ¿y si te reconocen? –pregunto el rubio con preocupación.

-Borrare la memoria de cualquiera que sea una amenaza para nosotros –respondió mirando a Hinata de reojo.

-Es arriesgado Sasuke, te ayudare, pero no mencionen nada de esto frente a Sakura –susurro el.

-Aun no le has dicho nada ¿cierto? –Afirmo el Uchiha, el Uzumaki bajo la mirada -¿qué le dirás cuando tu hija pase por su etapa demoniaca? –pregunto.

-Para cuando llegue ese momento la llevare a algún lugar por unos días hasta que pase esa etapa, Sakura no puede enterarse de que vengo de una familia de demonios zorros, Sasuke –le aclaro con mirada de preocupación –seria arriesgado si supiera de esto de las dos dimensiones –reflexiono el ojiazul.

-Bu-bueno –ambos llevaron su vista hacia la Hyuga y esta se sonrojo rápidamente –si confías en-en ella y e-ella en ti, debes con-contarle, en una pa-pareja no puede a ver se-secretos –le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Pero si se lo digo, lo más posible es que me deje, ella... ella no piensa antes de actuar y no quiero perderla –el rubio se pasó una mano por el rostro tratando de borrar esos pensamientos sin tener mucho éxito.

-Si ella te ama te entenderá –esta ves la Hyuga no titubeo al decir lo ultimo.

-Gracias Hinata –agradeció el ojiazul –bueno, ¿que tal sí le muestro su habitación? –ambos asintieron y el chico zorro empezó a subir los escalones siendo seguido por los otros dos hasta llegar a la ultima puerta del pasillo, entraron en la habitación la cual era muy sencilla, una cama en el centro, mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, un closet frente a la cama y una televisión en una esquina, el color de las paredes era de un crema suave mientras que el techo era blanco, todo se veía en total armonía con el estilo de la habitación.

-Es mu-muy lindo –susurro la Hyuga.

-Traeré algo de ropa para que se pongan –dijo el Uzumaki saliendo de la habitación, luego de unos minutos Naruto volvió con una piyama para cada uno, la de Hinata consistía en un pantalón corto de color negro y una blusa lila que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo, mientras que Sasuke solo llevada un pantalón corto y el pecho al descubierto –bueno, yo ya me voy a dormir, cuidadito con lo que hacen –dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro y dejando a una muy sonrojada Hinata.

Ambos morenos se quedaron sentados en la cama viéndose a los ojos, lentamente fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se tocaron, en un impulso casi instintivo el Uchiha acostó a la Hyuga en la cama de un solo empujón posándose en cima de ella teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla, se separo un momento de ella por la falta de aire pero, ni bien ella tomo una bocanada de oxigeno el la beso nuevamente, una de sus manos fue deslizándose por debajo de la blusa pero fue detenido por una mano.

-No-no podemos ha-hacer esto Sa-sasuke –dijo ella tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, el pelinegro la observaba con su respiración agitada esperando a que ella terminara –esta-estamos en una ca-casa ajena –le explico posando una de sus manos en las mejillas del chico, el le dio pequeños besos sin decir nada luego se levanto y acostó con su cabeza en la almohada invitándola ha hacer el mismo gesto.

-Esta bien Hinata –la abrazo y la acerco a su pecho –Naruto y yo Saldremos a buscar un apartamento para nosotros dentro de unos días –soltó de repente.

-Nuestro propio departamento –dijo ella en un bostezo –se oye bien –y sin decir nada más se quedo dormida entre los brazos de Sasuke.

-Nuestro propio departamento –repitió el Uchiha –solo nuestro –y le dio un beso en la cabeza para después caer profundamente dormido junto a ella.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba a su lado, estaba asustada ya que, era la primera vez que estaba en esa casa y no sabia que hacer, antes de levantarse por completo la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando a ver a un Sasuke completamente desnudo a excepción de una pequeña toalla que cubría sus partes.

-¡Sa-sa-Sasuke! –exclamo la chica sonrojada mientras se cubría los ojos con sus manos pero el pelinegro pudo notar como sus dedos se separaban levemente dejando a la vista uno de sus ojos.

-Eres una pervertida, Hinata –su voz se oía ronca y sensual mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente hasta quedar frente a la cama en la cual ella aun estaba medio acostada, de una manera provocadora, empezó a gatear hacia donde ella se encontraba, se poso en cima de ella sin dejar que su cuerpo callera en el de ella afincándose con sus manos, estiro unas de estas, ella serró los ojos suavemente esperando que algo pasara, pero no sintió nada, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para ver que el pelinegro se ponía una camisa de color azul oscuro.

-Tengo que salir con Naruto, iremos a conseguir un trabajo -comento, mientras se ponía unos pantalones largos de color negro, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta sintió como las finas y pequeñas manos de Hinata lo tomaban del brazo, volteo a verla y pudo apreciar la expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-N-no pu-pu-puedes salir Sasuke -le dijo bajando la mirada -nos es-están buscando -los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par al sentir como Sasuke la abrazaba.

-No te preocupes, volveré lo más pronto posible -con estas palabras el ojinegro le dio aliento -te prometí que no te dejaría sola -le susurro, se separo levemente de ella poniendo sus manos a cada lado del rostro de la chica y la beso.

-Cuídate mucho -le susurro al momento en que el desaparecía por la puerta soltando su mano lentamente, un minuto después oyó la puerta principal serrarse, confirmando la salida del pelinegro y el rubio, suspiró, ese día seria largo.

Lentamente bajo las escaleras tratando de no molestar a la ama de casa ya que era más que obvio que no le caía bien, llego a la cocina para ver a la pelirosa la cual estaba lavando un pescado, entro lentamente y la Uzumaki al parecer se dio cuenta de su presencia volteando a verla, en su mirada podía ver el odio y el aborrecimiento que esta sentía por Hinata, pero también podía ver el miedo y la preocupación que sentía.

-¿Pu-puedo ayudar-te? -Hinata rompió el silencio incomodo con su pregunta, tratando de despejar la tensa atmosfera pero al parecer no surtía efecto ya que la ojijade seguía mirándola de la misma manera.

-Ha... sí, corta esas verduras -le dijo, Hinata embozo una sonrisa y ansiosa tomando el gran cuchillo y lavando una Zanahoria la cual puso sobre una pequeña tabla que se encontraba sobre la loseta, cuan estuvo lista para empezar con su tarea la mano de la otra mujer la agarro de la muñeca justo en la mano con la cual agarraba el cuchillo, Hinata volteo a verla a la cara con una expresión de confusión -Espera, yo hago esto tu... encárgate de lo otro -dijo refiriéndose al pescado, la Hyuga asintió y fue directo donde se encontraba momentos antes la ex Haruno empezando su labor en silencio.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Sasuke caminaban, mientras que un cuerpo ya hacia inconsciente en el piso de una callejón, los ojos del pelinegro, los cuales en esos momentos se encontraban de un color carmesí, volvían a su color original lentamente.

-Debes de dejar de hacer eso Sasuke, ¿Cuantos van? -decía el rubio haciendo una pausa mientras que contaba con sus dedos -ya has dejado a 13 personas inconscientes, idiota -le reclamo Naruto.

-Ya cállate tarado y ayúdame a encontrar trabajo -dijo Sasuke entre dientes.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Qué tal con mi padrino Hiraiya? -pregunto Naruto divertido -estoy seguro de que pagarían muy bien por ti -rió el Uzumaki, Hiraiya, un viejo pervertido de pelos blancos, proveniente de la tierra de los sapos y con una extraña obsesión por las chicas jóvenes, era el dueño de un prostíbulo en el mundo humano, el cual era escondido con una barrera invisible, solo los clientes más frecuentes eran conocedores del lugar, Sasuke bufo molesto ante el simple pensamiento de venderse en ese lugar o en cualquier otro.

-Cállate idiota -ordeno el pelinegro sin detener su caminar.

-¡Vamos Sasuke! no es tan malo -el mencionado, ya harto del parloteo de Naruto, dio media vuelta para dedicarle una mirada de muerte, Naruto desvío la mirada mientras se rascaba la cabeza y noto un pequeño súper mercado, recordando que aun no había comido nada -oye ¿no tiene hambre? -pero sin esperar que el Uchiha contestara, Naruto empezó a caminar hacia el súper mercado, Sasuke rodó los ojos y empezó a seguirlo.

Entraron al súper mercado, y con una canasta, el rubio empezó a recorrer gran parte del lugar tomando papitas, refrescos, dulces, etc.

-Esto le gustará a Kushina -se dijo el rubio a sí mismo con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba en sus manos un frasco de papilla de bebé, Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron a la caja registradora, podían apreciar el sonido de una televisión sin prestarle atención hasta que un reportaje en especial se escuchaba por toda la tienda.

-Anoche, dos internos del hospital psiquiátrico Tayuya, escaparon a media noche, sus nombres son; Sasuke Uchiha e Hinata Hyuga -las imágenes del rostro de los mencionados fue presentada -Sí alguien los ve, por favor, comunicarse al siguiente numero que aparece en pantalla... -Sasuke y Naruto miraron a todas partes, percatándose de las miradas de miedo que los clientes y la chica de la caja registradora les ofrecían, sin previo aviso, los ojos de Sasuke empezaron a tonarse carmesí nuevamente y tres arpas aparecieron en estos empezando a girar, en cuestión de segundos ya todos estaban tirados en el piso a excepción de Naruto y del Uchiha.

-Enserio Sasuke, tienes que dejar de hacer eso -le susurro el rubio con una gota de sudor en la nuca, luego ambos empezaron a caminar nuevamente, no que sin antes Naruto dejara el dinero que debía sobre el mostrador.

Mientras tanto, Sakura iba caminando por el pasillo del segundo nivel con una cesta re ropa limpia, había puesto a dormir a Kushina después de la comida y aprovecho para lavar la ropa, mientras se acercaba a su habitación podía escuchar un mormullo que provenía de la ultima habitación del pasillo, cautelosamente coloco la cesta en el piso tratando de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido y se acerco de puntillas, la puerta estaba levemente abierta, llevo su vista a dentro y vio a Hinata, esta estaba sentada sobre la cama mientras hablaba, la pelirosa busco por la habitación pero no vio a nadie, ella estaba hablando sola.

-Señora Kasume, su nieta es preciosa, ella será muy hermosa cuando cresca -ante esto Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, Kasume era el nombre de su madre, pero no era posible que ella lo supiera y menos que estuviera hablando con ella ya que su madre estaba...

-¿Hinata, con quien hablas? -pregunto la ex Haruno amablemente mientras entraba a la habitación fingiendo una sonrisa, Hinata dio un leve salto ante la inesperada presencia de la Uzumaki.

-Y-yo, estoy ha-hablando con la seño-señora Kasume -le dijo insegura.

-¿Y qué te esta diciendo? -pregunto entre diente pero aun rigiendo una sonrisa.

-Bu-bueno, ella di-dice que debes d-de dejar de se-ser quisquillosa y con-confía-ar más e-en las personas, que dejes atrás el pasado y... -Pero antes de que pudiera terminar sintió un ardor en el rostro, Sakura la había golpeado.

-¡No mientas! -le grito -¡Mi madre esta muerta!, ¡no es posible que estés hablando con ella! -le gritaba una y otra ves haciendo que Hinata retrocediera.

-Y-yo pu-puedo explicarlo... -pero fue cortada nuevamente por la mujer de ojos jade.

-¿Qué va a explicar? ¿Qué eres una loca? ¡lárgate de mi casa! -le grito, Hinata, a causa del miedo que sentía en esos momentos, a pasos brandes y fuertes Sakura se acerco a ella tomandola del brazo y haciendola caminar hacia las escaleras -¡te dije que te largues! -le grito y abrio la puerta sacandola de la casa, Hinata, al ser enpujadatomándola del brazo y haciéndola caminar hacia las escaleras -¡te dije que te largues! -le grito y abrió la puerta sacándola de la casa, Hinata, al ser empujada hacía afuera perdió el equilibrio y cayó al piso, la ex Haruno serró la puerta con fuerza.

Finas lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Hinata, había sucedido de nuevo, lentamente, se levanto del piso, pensó en tocar la puerta para recuperar su abrigo pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo retrocedió, no quería causarle problemas a Sakura o Naruto, no quería seguir siendo una molestia para ellos, ya estaba anocheciendo, dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de la casa, seria lo mejor.

Luego de diez largas horas de estar caminando en búsqueda de trabajo Naruto y Sasuke regresaron a la casa del rubio sin tener ningún resultado, eran las 8;00 PM y ambos estaban exhaustos.

-¡Kushina! ya vine y mira lo que te traje -grito el Uzumaki abriendo la puerta con gran fuerza, tomo a su hija en brazos y empezó a jugar con ella haciendo que se riera.

-Sasuke, tengo que decirte algo -le dijo Sakura al pelinegro el cual no le presto atención y subió las escaleras en busca de Hinata, pocos minutos después bajo las escaleras corriendo, buscando a Hinata en la cocina, el comedor, en el jardín pero ella no se encontraba en ninguna parte -Sasuke... -pero ella fue interrumpida por este.

-¿Donde esta Hinata? -le pregunto el ojinegro entre dientes, la pelirosa no contesto y bajo la mirada, Sasuke la tomo de los hombros y volvió a preguntar -Sakura ¿donde esta Hinata? -.

-¡Espera Sasuke! -el mencionado miro al rubio y luego, molesto soltó a Sakura -Sakura ¿donde esta Hinata? -pregunto Naruto mirándola fijamente.

-Yo... la eche -les confeso a ambos hombres que la miraban sorprendidos -Ella, ella dijo que estaba hablando con mi madre, yo... no pensé en nada más que echarla -siguió hablando.

-Maldición -gruño Sasuke caminando rápidamente, al momento en que tomaba su abrigo se percato de que el de Hinata aun seguía ahí, con una mirada acecina volteo a ver a Sakura la cual se estremeció al verlo y sin nada que decir el Uchiha salio corriendo llevándose con el él abrigo de la Hyuga.

-Maldición, Sakura ¿Qué te pasa? -Pregunto molesto el rubio, acostando a la bebé en su moisés.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera Naruto? -le pregunto y frunció el seño colocando sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas.

-Quería que la trataras bien Sakura, aunque sea por unos días, hasta que se fueran -le respondió molesto.

-¿Y como hacerlo, Naruto? ¡esa chica es peligrosa!, ¡yo no pondré a mi familia en riesgo solo por que tu quieras! -le grito.

-¡Ella no esta loca! -le grito el a ella.

-¿Porque la defiendes, Naruto? -pregunto Sakura bajando su tonos de voz y con esta quebrada, sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse, Naruto se sentó en el mueble, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y dando un largo suspiro.

-Soy un demonio Sakura -le dijo sin voltear a verla, la susodicha lo miro sin entender de lo que hablaba y Naruto no necesitaba verla para saber la expresión de su rostro -Yo... no soy completamente humano, soy mitad demonio zorro -le aclaraba lentamente.

-No es momento para bromear Naruto, nosotros... -pero antes de terminar, miro al rubio, este estaba cubierto por un extraño esplendor de color rojos cubría su cuerpo, Naruto subió el rostro mirándola fijamente, Sakura no podía creer lo que pasaba, se dejo caer en el mueble individual no muy lejos de donde estaba el rubio, las lagrimas empezaron a caer lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Sasuke y Hinata, ellos tampoco son normales, sus familias los Uchiha y los Hyugas son familias con poderes que, alguno de ellos, no pueden controlar -le confesaba, sakura, incrédula de todo lo que pasaba se negaba a creer lo que su esposo le decía -no quería que supieras -le susurro finalizando, trato de tocar la mano de su esposa pero ella se negó a que la tocara, el rubio bajo la mirada.

-¿Porque no querías que supiera? -le pregunto de repente.

-Por que, tenia miedo a que me temieras, a que no quisieras estar conmigo, a que alejaras a mi hija de mi -le respondió sin atreverse a mirarla -pero ahora que lo sabes supongo que querrás que me Balla -sin decir más empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, el llanto de la bebé empezó a oírse por toda la sala, antes de que Naruto pudiera abrir la puerta, sintió un leve peso en su espalda, miro de reojo a su hombro izquierdo para ver el rostro de Sakura.

-¿Recuerdas los botos matrimoniales nuestra boda? -ella le pregunto Naruto no respondió, temeroso a que ella lo hiriera con tan maravilloso día - "Te amare ante cualquier desastre, nunca te abandonare aun que mi vida dependa de eso, estaré contigo por el resto de mi vida, haré todo lo posible para tenerte a mi lado" -cito, recordando el momento como si lo estuviera viviéndolo de nuevo.

-Sakura... -pero lo interrumpió.

-Yo nunca me separare de ti Naruto, pase lo que pase -le confeso sonriéndole con la cabeza ladeada, de un movimiento, el rubio hizo que el cuerpo de su esposa quedara en frente de el y tomándola de los muslos el mismo paso las piernas de ellas por su cadera y la beso apasionadamente, luego de varios segundos se separaron -pero ¿Qué pasara con ellos? -le pregunto a el rubio.

-Ellos estarán bien -le susurro, Kushina empezó a reír, el rubio y la pelirosa voltearon a verla sonrientes -eso espero -Naruto respiro profundamente y se tiro hacia atrás llevándose a Sakura con el y cayendo en el mueble al cual había caminado momentos antes.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke corría desesperado, buscando por todas partes a Hinata, había estado haciendo lo mismo durante casi una hora, mientras más pensaba en que ella estaba perdida por algún lugar lo hacia preocuparse cada ves más, maldijo la hora en el en que decidió salir y dejarla, había roto su promesa.

-¡Hinata! -grito llamándola pero no le contestaban -¡Hinata! -volvió a insistir recibiendo el mismo resultado que segundos antes.

Siguió corriendo, hasta acercarse al parque Tomoeda recordando que habían estado ahí la noche anterior, a lo lejos pudo ver un cuerpo tirado en la grama, pidió a los dioses que fuera ella pero al mismo tiempo que no, no soportaría verla inconciente nuevamente o peor aun... _muerta._

Cuando estuvo totalmente cerca del cuerpo con la mano temblorosa la levanto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, era ella, era Hinata pero estaba pálida, sus labios se tonaban azules, la abrazo fuertemente, tratando de darle calor.

-Hinata, despierta, soy yo Sasuke -le hablaba pero ella no reaccionaba, levanto una mano apartando el flequillo que cubría su rostro -Hinata, por favor, despierta -pero nada daba resultado, ella seguía sin responder.

-No me dejes solo -le susurro el mientras la abrazaba fuertemente -no te vallas -le seguía susurrando, sintió como un par de frías manos se posaron en sus mejillas, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

-Y-yo n-no te bo-boy a dejar Sa-Sasuke -escucho su débil voz, la miro, ella le dio una leve sonrisa y el la beso, aliviado de que estuviera bien.

**Tres años despues...**

Hinata entro por la puerta con unas bolsas, su abultado vientre mostraba unos cinco meces de embarazo, sintió dos manos posándose en sus cinturas lo que provoco que se asustara.

-Te dije que no podías cargar cosas pesadas -le susurro Sasuke al oído.

-Fui a hacer algunas compras para el bebé -le dijo mirándolo de reojo, Sasuke tomo ambas bolsas en sus manos quitándoselas a ella y llevándolas hacia la mesa de centro de la sala.

-¿Y por qué no me aviso, señora Uchiha? -le pregunto volviendo hacia a ella y posando sus manos nuevamente en sus caderas.

-Es que, señor Uchiha, aun tiene que terminar de pintar la habitación de nuestro hijo -le respondió con un tono sensual pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro, el acerco su rostro al de ella besándola, después de que se separaron junto sus frentes.

-Hinata -llamo en voz baja.

-¿Sí? -le respondió.

-Te amo -le confeso como otras tantas veces.

-Yo también te amo -y se besaron nuevamente.

_**FIN**_

N/A; Bueno, espero que les allá gustado, tenia este one-shop guardado pero hasta el día de hoy lo publico por que no lo había terminado, me acorde de el cuando estaba revisando mi carpeta de historias, el final no es el mismo que tenia en mente originalmente ya que pensé en que seria mucho más largo de lo que ya es, pensé en varios finales pero me quede con este ¿que dicen? ¿alguna critica constructiva?

Perdón por la falta ortográfica y signos de puntuación no empleados.

SAYO ~^^~


End file.
